To Be A Father
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. It didn't take much to be a father, but it took a hell of a lot to be a daddy. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome, yet again, to my new story. This is the backstory of the oneshot I posted yonks ago, called 'Heartbeat'. It is not necessary to read it first, but I'd recomend it. Read and review!**

**xoxox**

* * *

**I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection.**

**-Sigmund Freud**

Rachel Rafter stroked the cheek of the tiny infant, residing in the bassinet beside her bed. The little girl blinked innocently up at her mother, the exact shade of blue of the older woman. Rachel couldn't help but sigh, as she gently stroked her daughter's head full of dark brown hair- the exact colour her father's had been.

Little Matilda Grace had no idea of what her mother's life had been like, before she entered the world. She had never met, and never would meet, her father. Rachel knew that her daughter would ask questions, once she was older, and Rachel could only hope that she could have a man that she could call 'Daddy'. Her father was nothing to her mother- she had loved him, and cared for him dearly, but he meant nothing to her, after what he had done.

When Rachel first met Daniel Griggs, she was convinced she was going to get her fairytale ending- he was someone you'd want to tell your mum about, she had giggled, before spilling all the juicy details to her mother. And their relationship had gone smoothly for over a year, without her catching on. Sure, he liked to party, but what man in his early twenties didn't? But the drinking... and the ice. She didn't care; it wasn't like she was involved with it.

But then she was.

And he started to get violent. Bruises covered her arms, which she could hide under a jumper. But one night he pushed it too far. Hiding in fear, Daniel had knocked down the door, and she had turned up on her parents' doorstep, face smeared with blood and tears.

She had tried her hardest to escape, but the little girl growing inside of her made it hard to forget. She hadn't known about the pregnancy at first, and had had the shock of her life when she found out. Locking herself in her bedroom, she cried her eyes out, before running next door to Melissa, the nurse in the family. Calming her down, Melissa had instructed her to buy a pregnancy test, which Rachel had done. Once she finally worked up the courage to take it, she broke down once more when she saw the positive pink plus sign.

She had decided not to tell anyone, until she had to. But her mother had sniffed it out- when no one else was home, she had approached her daughter. The question wasn't even out of her mouth when Rachel fell into her arms, sobbing.

Throughout the pregnancy- which hadn't been an easy one- Rachel had the support of her family. But when Daniel Griggs was found dead from a drug overdose, they were lost. At eight months pregnant, Rachel was attending the funeral of her ex and the father of her daughter.

In her eyes- and the eyes of her family- Matilda Grace was the only good thing that came out of their relationship.

"Come on, darling", Rachel whispered, lifting the infants into her arms. "Let's go say hi to Grandma and Grandpa, sweetheart".

The night of her parents' twenty fifth anniversary was the night life began to change. It was the night she appeared on their doorstep, battered and bruised, looking for someone to hold onto. Nathan and Sammy- her younger brother and sister in law- had moved back home, in an attempt to save themselves some money. The two had married very young, and were broke within the first few months. And, to make their crowded house even more crowded, Rachel's grandfather Ted had moved into Ben's vacant bedroom, after their family had lost his wife.

"Good morning, sweetheart", Julie greeted her daughter with a kiss, brushing her granddaughter's cheek. "How's the little miss this morning?"

"She's good. Sleepy, I think". Rachel plastered a smile on her face, trying to make her mother believe that everything was alright. She had had a fake smile on her face ever since her daughter was born, and she had her parents almost completely fooled. But they knew their daughter, and they didn't know how long it was going to be until she was completely okay.

"Morning, Rach", Dave said cheerfully, stopping to kiss his granddaughter's head. "Remember, Jules, there are the interviews for the new tradies today".

"I know, darling". Julie rolled her eyes. "What are your plans for the day, darling?"

"I thought Mattie and I might meet Libby in town for coffee". Rachel shrugged. "I don't know". Rachel moved her daughter in her arms, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Not sure".

"Hey cutie!" Sammy breezed out of the bathroom, a grin on her face. "Morning, Rach. Hi Dave, hi Julie!"

"Good morning, Sammy", Julie said cheerfully.

Rachel had always had her family to support her, ever since she was a little girl. Hell, her father all but got her first boyfriend arrested on a date (needless to say, Mark Antico was not the one for her). But, there was times when she wished that she had someone else. She wished, with all her heart, that Matilda's father was another man, but she knew that it was impossible.

* * *

"We're home!" Rachel called, a genuine smile on her face, as she pushed Matilda's pram through the house. Coffee with her best friend always put her in a good mood- Libby was a person that could brighten someone's day, even when she couldn't brighten her own.

"Hey Rach!"Ben called, his head in the fridge.

"You know, Benny, there's this place called the supermarket, you go there to buy food. Get out and go there".

"Its Mel's turn to go to the shops and she's on late shift!" he complained, taking out a block of cheese and reaching for a knife. "Want a piece?"

"No, I do not want a piece!"

"Hey!" Nathan called, opening the front door. "Why is Ben eating all the cheese? All of my cheese?"

"Well, I didn't volunteer the fridge's services", Rachel told him, lifting Matilda out of the pram, where she was swooped into Ben's arms.

"Your cheese?" Ben accused.

"Want a beer?" Dave called, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Ben said brightly.

"I was talking to Jake", Dave told his son, opening the fridge and pulling out two bottles of beer.

"Who's Jake?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Ben, you have your own house with your own fridge, feel free to go shopping". Dave looked pointedly at Ben and Ben stuck the block of cheese back into the fridge.

"Who's Jake?" Rachel repeated, as Ben jiggled Matilda. "Ben, don't drop her!"

"I've held babies before!" Ben protested. "And I'm her favourite uncle-"

"She has two of them!" Nathan interrupted.

"I really, really don't see your point".

"Jake is the new tradie", Dave said, his voice breaking through his sons' argument. "And how old are you two?"

"I made a bet with Sammy", Ben told their father, "That Mattie will be able to say my name first".

"Mate, she's a few weeks old!" Nathan protested. "You know, I seriously don't understand why MY WIFE is siding with you when it comes to bets-"

"Hi", an unfamiliar voice said from the doorway.

Rachel spun around, to find herself looking into the chocolate brown eyes of the new tradie.

"I'm Jake", he said cheerfully.

"Ben". Balancing Matilda in one arm, he held out his hand to shake Jake's.

"Nathan". Nathan repeated his brother's actions.

"Hi, I'm Rachel", Rachel introduced, taking her suddenly whimpering daughter. "And this is Matilda".

Jake broke into an even bigger smile. "She's beautiful".

"Yeah, isn't she?" Dave said proudly. "Take a seat, mate".

So he took a seat, reaching out to stroke the little girl's cheek. "How old is she?"

"Eight weeks", Rachel told him. "Matilda Grace, her name is".

His smile was so wide Rachel wondered if it was going to crack open his face. "Grace is my mum's name", he said softly. "So you're living here?"

She nodded. "Her father's not in the picture anymore".

He nodded knowingly.

Dave was bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to wear a skirt. Nothing more to say on that. my new school is big. I have a nice year advisor. So far, we've done absolutely squat. And its really hot. R&R**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Did you get the job, darling?" Grace Barton wanted to know, when her son stepped through the door. His ear to ear smile said it all. "Congratulations!"

"Dave's a really great bloke, Mum", he said. "I start tomorrow".

"Aw, darling, that's great!" Grace smiled.

Jake smiled at his mother's enthusiasm- but he couldn't get Rachel out of his head. he didn't know the whole story about what happened with her ex, or how she wound up living at home again with a newborn daughter, but he was going to find out. From what he had seen- and heard- Rachel was the girl who had dreamed big and had worked hard to achieve those dreams. Even though he knew dating the boss's daughter was a no go area (and Dave Rafter seemed very protective of his little girl), he could still form a friendship.

Not all friendships turned into relationships, he amended.

* * *

"Rach!" Sammy said cheerfully, as Rachel carried little Matilda out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel. Rachel beamed at her sister in law, as the brunette followed her into her bedroom.

"You're home early", she noted, glancing at the clock on her table.

"Earlier than yesterday, at least". Sammy sighed heavily. "Hey, I heard that tradie got the job!"

"Yeah, Jake", Rachel said absently, a small smile making its way onto her face. "He's a nice bloke, from what I gathered".

"Ben and Nathan seem pretty convinced you gathered a lot more than that", Sammy said cautiously, stroking back Matilda's damp brown hair.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Sam. Look at me- I've got an infant daughter, out of an abusive relationship, with a tonne of serious issues. What guy is ever going to want any of this? And what have I told you about listening to Nathan and Ben when it comes to my personal life? They know nothing. They're men. Men know nothing". Pulling a singlet over the little girl's head, she stared at her sister in law.

"I know", Sammy sighed, lifting the baby into her lap.

Nathan and Ben had always taken great interest in Rachel's personal life, laughing hysterically whenever she so much as scored a date. Mark Antico, her first ever boyfriend, was their favourite story to tell. He came to the Rafters' house to pick up then fifteen year old Rachel and Dave had tackled him looking for condoms. "It was only a little tackle", Dave had protested on many occasions. "Dad, you cavity searched him", Nathan had chuckled in reply.

"He never spoke to me again", was Rachel's only comment on the matter.

After breaking up with Daniel- or ending the relationship, as she had put in bluntly, Ben had become even more interested and protective. He promised his sister that no guy would ever hurt her again- and her father had threatened to kill him. She was adamant that the only good thing that came out of the relationship was her daughter.

In her eyes, she couldn't see herself dating in the near future. Her main focus was Matilda, and had made it perfectly clear to everyone around her.

Although if she had to, she supposed Jake wouldn't be such a bad guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey howdy hey, how are we this fine Tuesday arvo? So... my best friend is all 'Yeah me and Rachel (teacher) are BFFs!', and I was all, 'yeah, you're cool'. So I went to the staffroom today, looking for said teacher, and was all, 'Um, I'm Rhyleigh... Lexi's friend?' and she's all 'YEAH! I KNOW LEXI!' **

**She was per-retty pumped. I laughed. Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"What's the matter, baby?" Rachel wanted to know, bouncing the infant in her arms, trying to settle the restless little girl. "Come on, darlin', it's alright..." sighing in frustration, she kicked her door open, heading out into the kitchen.

Being a single mother, walking around in her pyjamas of a morning in her parents' house was not the way she saw herself. The Rachel Rafter that graduated from Carrs Park High School was full of dreams, and she had worked as hard as she possibly could to achieve those dreams. She had left Carrs Park, moving on with her life, into a relationship that she truly believed was going to last.

And it hadn't.

"Good morning", Jake said pleasantly, causing Rachel to jump almost through the roof.

"Oh my- Jake!" she cried, as Matilda let out a wail. "Sorry, baby, I'm sorry, sweetheart..."

"Sorry, Rach", Jake apologised as the infant's high pitched; startled squeal broke the silence in the house. "Want me to hold her for you?" he held out his arms and Rachel eyed him warily. "I'm not that bad with kids, I promise".

"She's really restless this morning", she warned him, before passing over the little girl.

"Good morning, princess", Jake said conversationally, running a calloused finger over her soft baby cheek, smiling at the watery blue eyes that pierced his own chocolate browns. "You're a cutie, aren't you?"

"Are you going to be right for a minute, while I get dressed?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Go, get dressed", he laughed, sitting down at a kitchen chair. So Rachel headed back to her bedroom, finally able to change from her pyjamas into something that made her look half-decent. She had always been tiny, and had lost her baby weight (what little that she gained) almost instantly. But trying to hide her feelings was what she found hard- there was not one moment in the day where she didn't look at Matilda and wish that Daniel Griggs's blood was not running through her tiny veins. There was not one minute where she didn't wish she could erase that whole chapter from her life, the scars that he had left.

But what she didn't regret was her daughter. Matilda Grace was the rainbow after the storm, in her eyes.

"So, munchkin-" Jake stopped talking the second he heard footsteps.

"Hello!" Julie said in surprise, stepping into the kitchen to find Jake nursing her granddaughter. "What are you doing?"

"Rachel needed to get dressed". He shrugged. "And she's beautiful... I don't mind, Mrs Rafter".

"Julie, please", Julie interrupted, smiling at the sight. She didn't care how much her daughter protested, she had seen the chemistry between the two with her own eyes. Rachel might not have been able to see it, but everyone else in the house could. Jake looked so natural, holding Matilda in his arms, like he had been born for the job. "How are you today, darling?"

"I'm good thanks, what about you?" Jake asked politely, as Julie bustled around, setting bread into the toaster and boiling the kettle for tea.

"I'm just fine". Julie smiled as Rachel hurried back into the room.

"Thank you!" she cried, taking the baby back in her arms.

"It's no problem, Rachel", he assured her. "I've gotta go, I think Dave's waiting for me, but I'll see you later. Probably". He shrugged, stroking Matilda's downy brown hair once more. "Be good for your mama, Mattie".

As Jake retreated towards the door, Julie turned to her daughter. Rachel held up a finger, silencing her mother.

"Don't. Say. A. Word".

"I wasn't going to, darling", Julie assured her, a small grin playing on her face. "I wasn't going to".

Sammy chose that moment to step into the room. "I missed something, didn't I?"

"Sorry, Sam", Rachel apologised, pulling her favourite green mug from the cupboard and dropping a teabag in. "thank you, Mummy, for the tea".

* * *

"Mum has got no idea", Rachel assured Melissa. "Trust me".

"I know, Rach", Melissa said, a grin on her face.

"Not you too!"

"Hey, I'm just saying- he's hot".

"Thanks, Mel; I thought you were on my side".

"I am!" Melissa protested. "Trust me, Rach, I am. But he's hot; you'd have to be blind not to see that!"

"He's alright". Rachel shrugged, unable to stop the image of the new tradie floating into her head.

"See! You admit it!"

"Mel, you are worse than my mother".

* * *

"Jake", Julie said cheerfully, taking the baking tin out of the oven, the heavenly scent of rich chocolate filling the house. "We're having a barbecue on the weekend, if you can make it, we'd love to have you".

"Sure, that'd be nice", Jake agreed, a grin on his face. Despite only just meeting them, the Rafters' house was quickly becoming his home away from home. He looked up to Dave, never quite having had a father figure in his life. Julie was much like his own mother- fiercely protective of her children, but with slightly better cooking skills. He had formed a bond with both Ben and Nathan, laughing with Sammy. And Rachel?

Well, she was just Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last day of the school hols. That somewhat upsets me. So, while you guys read and review, I'm going to get on my treadmill because I finished the last of the chocolate rabbit that my parents put on my placemat on Sunday morning. My original plan was to ration it out (my brothers ate theirs before breakfast was over), but in a moment of desparation this morning (my brothers have friends over), I ate it. And I feel really fat. R&R, **

**Rhylegh xoxox**

* * *

"Hello!" Jake knocked on the front door, waiting for someone to let him inside. One arm supporting the infant, Rachel breezed forward to let him in.

"Hi!" she said brightly, smiling at him.

He grinned. She looked a lot better than she did the day they first met- she was certainly not as frazzled, and there was a hint of makeup covering her sleepy eyes. "Hey Rachel! Hey gorgeous!" he smiled down at the little baby, Matilda Grace beaming up at him. "I'd ask for a cuddle, but I've got my arms full". He held up a bottle of wine and a case of beer. "Later?"

"Later", Rachel promised, leading him inside. "Mum, Jake's here!"

"Hi sweetheart", Julie called from the kitchen. She was patiently slicing vegetables to be barbecued, while Sammy and Melissa chatted at the table.

"Hi Jake!" Sammy said innocently.

Jake simply set the alcohol on the table, winking at the girls. "Hey Sammy, hello Melissa".

"Hi Jake", Melissa said, just as innocently.

Still holding Matilda, Rachel ventured into the backyard, to where her father was manning the tongs.

"Chip?" Ben grumbled, holding out a bowl. "I wasn't allowed to barbecue, was I, Dad?"

"You can't barbecue to save your life", Dave retorted, jabbing the tongs in his son's direction.

Rachel accepted the chip, smiling. "Thanks, Benny".

Nathan was grumpily dumping cutlery on the table, having been denied barbecue access. "Was that Jake?"

"Yeah, he's talking to Mum and the girls".

Ted smiled, holding out his arms for the baby. "I'll take her, princess, if you want to go and join them".

Rachel obligingly handed the baby over. "I'll be back in a minute, alright Mattie? Be good for Granddad".

"She always is". Ted kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Need some help, Mum?" Rachel checked.

"No, that's what I have my other girls for". Julie handed a plate to each Sammy and Melissa and the two headed out to the backyard.

"Want me to take these outside, Mrs Rafter?" Jake checked, holding up the beer.

"Julie, please, darling". Julie smiled at him and he followed Melissa and Sammy outside with the beer.

"I like him, sweetheart, I like him a lot". Julie's eyes twinkled, meeting her daughter's slightly brighter eyes.

"Keep dreaming, Mum". With a giggle, Rachel pecked a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

"That was really nice, thanks Dave". Jake put his knife and fork down, taking the last swig of his beer. "Thanks for having me, Julie".

"It's no problem, darling".

Rachel emerged from the house, fiddling with the strap of her top, taking her seat once more. "Sorry about that. Want a cuddle now, Jake?"

"Watch it", Nathan growled. "Because Rachel palmed her off to me last night, right after a feed, and she chucked on my shirt".

"Nathan, we're trying to eat!" Sammy protested.

"It's alright", Rachel assured him, chuckling. "But, if you want to be on the safe side..." she draped the burp cloth over his shoulder. "There you go".

Jake expertly rocked the infant in his arms, before standing her up in his lap, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "She'll be walking before you know it", he chuckled, patting her back gently.

"Hey!" Rachel protested. "I like my baby the way she is, thank you very much!"

"She's going to say my name first", Ben boasted.

But Sammy was quick to retort. "I think she'll be able to say Aunty Sammy's name first, Rach, what do you think?"

"I can't believe you two actually bet money on it". Melissa shook her head.

"Mel, ten bucks says she'll say Rach's name before any of them". Nathan grinned.

"Oh, you're on". Despite her giggling, Melissa reached over the silver tray of leftover barbecued sausages to shake her brother in law's hand.

"Mel!" Ben wailed. "You can't make bets with the enemy!"

"Who's gonna make a bet with me?" Carbo wanted to know.

"No one, mate". Ben patted his shoulder, Carbo looking defeated.

"Come on, Dave", Julie said, taking his hand. "Let's go inside".

"I think I'm going to go for a walk", Ted decided.

Jake patted Matilda's back gently, his soft whispering lulling her to sleep. Sammy and Melissa, Ben and Nathan exchanged glances, everyone but Jake and Rachel seeing the romance blossoming.

Or, if they saw it, they were choosing to ignore it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy fiftieth anniversary to the best grandparents in the world! Six kids, seventeen grandkids, today was an awesome day! A big family shindig (favourite word ever!) with all the cousins I never get to see! I hope that one day, I'll be able to find my prince charming, Romeo, whatever you want to call him, and I shall be as happy as they are (my wedding might not be as huge as Will and Kate's last night, though)!  
But I lost my phone. Any ideas where it might have dissapeared to? Because I've searched the house top to bottom, and it may very well have dissapeared off the face of the earth. Read and review!  
Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Jake had officially become one of the family, spending more time at their cosy little house than he did at his own. They weren't complaining- they had one more person to cheer for the Wallabies, one more person to ignore Ben's jokes, and one more person to tease Nathan. He had become especially attached to Matilda, and Rachel had absolutely no problem with it.

"You're so big now, aren't you, gorgeous?" he wanted to know, gently easing a pink singlet over her head.

Rachel smiled, watching the exchange between her little girl and her newfound friend. Sammy, noticing Rachel's little grin, pulled her slightly aside.

"Rachel Rafter", Sammy hissed. "Go out with him, will you?"

"What?" Rachel's eyes widened, her jaw dropping slightly. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"Because it's only blatantly obvious that he likes you and that you think he's absolutely drop dead gorgeous!" Sammy smacked her shoulder. "How often is a guy like Jake going to come around?"

"He works for Dad, Sam". Rachel rolled her eyes. "How is that even going to work?"

"You'll never know unless you try", Sammy sing songed. Rachel, blushing, abandoned her sister in law for her daughter, taking her off Jake.

"Thanks for that".

Jake stroked back Matilda's mousy brown hair. "She's beautiful, Rach".

"I know". Rachel, smiling, held Matilda close, ignoring Sammy's frantic gesturing from behind him.

* * *

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you for a second?" Jake wanted to know, as Rachel opened the front door for him later that same night.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know you said you didn't want to date or anything at the moment, because of what happened with the munchkin's dad, but do you want to go out for dinner and a movie or something on Friday night?" he suggested. "I mean, it doesn't have to be anything like that, whatever you like, really".

Rachel blushed slightly. "Like a real date?"

Jake's cheeks were flushed pink. "Yeah, I suppose so, yeah".

She nodded, her blue eyes meeting his chocolate orbs. "I'd like that, Jake. Mum and Dad can look after Matilda, its not like they won't totally be jumping at the opportunity".

"So it's a date, then?" he said hopefully.

Rachel nodded. "It's a date".

He grinned, and Rachel headed inside once more. "See you tomorrow, Barton".

"Same goes to you, Rafter".

Squealing just a little, she leaned against the front door, closing her eyes, blissfully happy.

"Someone's in a good mood", Melissa teased, Matilda in her arms.

"A very good mood", Rachel said smugly, reaching out her arms for the little girl. Kissing her daughter on the top of her downy head, she smiled, soaking up the moments spent with the little girl.

Because she knew it wasn't going to last very long at all.

* * *

"Thanks for a great night", Rachel almost whispered, as Jake pulled up in front of her childhood home. "you know, I think we should do this again sometime".

Rachel had had fun with Daniel, when they were first together. But she had always ended up feeling lousy, as the alcohol and finally the ice taking its toll on her body. While he was high as a kite, she had fallen into a slump, sleeping the next day away. And, as time passed, she found herself disliking their dates more and more, before ending up on her parents' doorsteps, crying her eyes out. With Jake, she didn't feel the pressure she had with Daniel.

"We should". Jake grinned, shooting a nervous look towards the house. Rachel giggled.

"Dad can't see us, don't worry".

When explaining the situation to her parents (ignoring the squealing Sammy and Melissa, the gawking Nathan, Ben and Carbo and the ecstatic Julie), she had told them that it was just one date- barely even a date, she had said. Dinner and a movie, she told them, nothing more. But, as Dave had told her on a million and one occasions, it was a father's duty to look out for their little girls.

"I wasn't looking for Dave". Jake rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I was just making sure Sammy and Melissa weren't at the window or anything".

"What?" Rachel spun her head around, very nearly whipping Jake in the face with her blonde curls.

"I'm joking!" chuckling; he tilted her head towards him. "I'm just checking they aren't around, so they won't see me do this". And he leaned forward just slightly, capturing her lips with his.

And Rachel nearly melted into a puddle on Jake's passenger seat, as she kissed him back.

* * *

"Did Mattie go down okay?" Rachel wanted to know, opening the front door to find her parents sitting in the lounge room, watching a movie. "Anything good on TV tonight?"

"How was your date, darling?" Julie said, ignoring her daughter's question.

"It was alright- Mum, my daughter? Did she go down to sleep okay?"

"She's been fast asleep for almost an hour, Rachel", Dave said. "Sleeps a lot easier than you or your brothers did".

"Hey Rachel!" Sammy bounded out of the bedroom she and Nathan shared, already dressed in her pyjamas. "how was the date?"

"It was fine- I think I'm going to turn in. good night, guys!" she said brightly, moving towards her own bedroom.

But Sammy blocked her. "Anything happen, Rachel?"

"Nothing happened, Sammy". Gently moving her sister in law out of her way, she creaked open the bedroom door, peeking in at the sleeping infant. Matilda Grace looked like an angel, wrapped in a light pink blanket, her mouth opened just slightly. Pressing a kiss gently to her daughter's cheek.

"Nothing?" Sammy sounded disappointed.

Rachel giggled. "He kissed me, now good night, Sam, before you wake the baby".

Sammy squealed, bounding over and wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. "That is so cute, you guys make such a cute couple!"

"Get out!" laughing, Rachel pushed the sister she had never had towards the door, closing it behind her. Sinking down the door, she sighed peacefully.

For once, the scale was actually turning her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**How is everyone these days? Can't believe The Biggest Loser news! Leigh and Lara, I really liked that couple! I was hoping that Meg wouldn't be eliminated, but I was sooooo excited when Emma came back! Was hoping that Meggie would have won out of the eliminated contestants, but it was okay. I love that show, anyone else with me? I don't care that it ended more than a week ago! Read and review!  
Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Days passed, and as the days passed, the relationship Jake and Rachel had grew, displaying it to her whole family. Sammy and Melissa were absolutely thrilled, Julie was ecstatic, and Dave was a little cautious (even though he knew Jake was completely different, he couldn't shake the thought of the abusive Daniel from his mind).

But it was the announcement Jake made one day that had Rachel shaking.

"You know, you should bring Mattie over to meet my mum and brother", Jake said casually, after a day of work.

"What?" her face paled and her eyes widened.

"Mum's heard so much about you- and she's seen photos of Matilda", Jake explained. "She said I should invite you to dinner, so do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Rachel had heard a lot about Jake's mother. Grace Barton had raised Jake and his younger brother (who suffered of cerebral palsy) by herself, his father abandoning them when he was barely six years old. He had become the man of the house at quite a young age, and therefore wanted to provide a father figure for the little girl.

She didn't know how their relationship was going to work out- but she knew Jake was amazing with her little girl, and Matilda absolutely doted over him. He could always make her crack a smile.

"I suppose so", Rachel mumbled, still uncertain.

"Mum'll love you", Jake assured her, bouncing Matilda slightly in her seat. "And she'll adore Mattie".

He didn't know, either, where their relationship was going to head. But he knew that he wanted Rachel and Matilda in his life for the long term. He wasn't going to say anything (because God only knew how Rachel would react), but he knew what he wanted.

* * *

"Mum, Alex, we're here!" Jake announced, opening the front door for his girlfriend, Matilda half asleep in her car seat.

"Hi darling", Grace Barton called, coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands. "You must be Rachel, nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs Barton", Rachel said shyly, as Jake took the car seat from her.

"How'd someone like you end up with someone like her?" Jake's younger brother wanted to know, stepping into the room and staring. Rachel stifled a giggle, as Jake glared.

"Mate, that's not funny".

Alex moved a little closer towards his brother's girlfriend, taking her hand and pulling her into a hug.

"Mate!" Jake protested, when he felt Alex had been holding on just a little too long.

"This must be Matilda", Grace smiled, peeking into the car seat her son was holding.

"Matilda Grace". Rachel grinned, as Jake expertly unbuckled the infant (after much practice- the first time he had volunteered to strap her into her car seat he had spent fifteen minutes with a screeching baby, finally allowing Nathan to take over. The two had proceeded to struggle for a further ten minutes, until Sammy had marched out to investigate. Declaring them hopeless, she had calmed the baby and buckled her in, leaving Jake and Nathan bewildered).

"She's beautiful", Grace cooed. "Can I have a cuddle?"

Throughout the duration of the night, Matilda was passed from arm to arm, both Alex and Grace cooing over the little girl. lasagne was devoured, as Grace beamed with the compliments Rachel gave her.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs Barton", Rachel said politely, doing up the buckles of Matilda's seat. The little girl's eyes were closed, smiling sweetly.

"you're very welcome", Grace replied, stroking Matilda's hair back. "she's gorgeous, Rachel, you're very lucky".

"I know". She smiled shyly.

* * *

"How was dinner, Rachel?" Julie wanted to know, patting her own baby bump (having announced her pregnancy only the week before to her children).

Rachel lifted Matilda into her arms, lying her down on the changing mat to get her ready for bed. "It went a lot better than I expected, actually... Grace was really nice, Mum, and she really liked Mattie".

"I don't think anyone couldn't love that kid, she's gorgeous". Julie smiled dotingly at her granddaughter, as Rachel popped the snaps on the pink jumpsuit.

"I know- but it went really well".

"So you'd accept her as a mother in law?"

"Mum!" Rachel yelped. "For goodness sakes, woman, focus on your own pregnancy and stay out of my love life, alright?"

"Would you consider it?"

"I'm not getting married, Mum".

"You'll change your mind", Melissa said from the doorway, Ben and Carbo right behind her.

"Mum, do we have any ice cream?"

"Ben, you moved out and have your own house, go and live in it". Rachel glared, as her younger brother opened the freezer to sort through.

"Oi!" Dave barked. "The strawberry is your mother's, I'm not making a midnight run to Woolworths because you've eaten it. Buy your own ice cream!"

"Don't worry, Dad, there's vanilla". Ben lifted out the blue tub, heading towards the door. "Come on, guys, there is ice cream".

"Score!" Carbo cheered.

"Are you taking my ice cream?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Did you personally pay for the ice cream?" Ben shot back.

"I contributed to that ice cream, put it back!"

"We'll pay you all back", Melissa promised.

"Hands off my ice cream!" Nathan protested.

"I'll replace it!"

"What if Sammy and I want ice cream later tonight?"

"You can eat the strawberry; it's not going to kill you".

"No, but I will, it's your mother's!"

"They ate my ice cream when I was pregnant with you", Rachel whispered to Matilda. "Granddad went out especially and bought chocolate chip, and your uncles ate it all. I'm not leaving you with them any time soon, little girl".

"I'm taking the ice cream!" Ben screeched, slamming the front door.

"How inconsiderate", Nathan grumbled.

"Alright, turn down the volumes, Matilda's going to bed!" Ted announced.

"Say goodnight, baby", Rachel cooed, carrying her into the bassinet in her own bedroom. Dropping a kiss to her baby's forehead, she let the little girl in on a secret. "You know what, Mattie? I don't think I'd mind if Jake is your daddy... he'd be a better daddy than Daniel ever was".

Perching on her bed, she eyed her little girl.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Tilly Grace".


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided to skip a little bit- its now Mattie's first Christmas! There's a few of my own family traditions in there- the sharing of the advent calendar (I get the third, reguardless), the sharing of Fatty Boomba (just putting it out there, its my year!), and of course, Chrissy can't past with a bombshell of some sort! Read and review, guys- not sure how this story is going to end, its got a few more chapters in it, at least... so R&R!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox **

**PS: Got to see one of my munchkins dance tonight... she's gorgeous! I was standing among a group of my friends going, "Hey! Shut up, I'm trying to record this!" **

* * *

"_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year_!" Melissa, Ben and Carbo warbled, marching in the front door of the Rafter home.

Rachel honestly didn't know how the year had gone by so fast, but it had. It was Christmas once more- her first Christmas with a child of her own. Santa was making his long awaited return to the Rafter house (while presents had still arrived, Santa had stopped coming when Nathan was eight, Ben was ten and Rachel was twelve), much to Ben's delight ("Mum, Rach, Santa has to come! What's Mattie gonna say when she looks at photos and realises that Santa didn't come for her first Christmas?" he had protested. "I suppose that means you kids will want Santa presents too?" Julie had said dryly. "Of course! Mattie'll get suspicious when we don't get presents!").

Christmas was quite possibly the biggest holiday in the Rafter house, where everyone would take the time to step back and relax, after the whirlwind year they had experienced. It was a day for family (the most important thing, in the eyes of Dave and Julie Rafter) and a day for celebration.

"Mum, are we putting the tree up today?" Ben called, waving around the red fluffy Santa hats.

"Not yet, darling", Julie reprimanded. "Jake's not here yet!"

"Ooh, he's really become part of the family!" Melissa cooed, giggling, making Rachel blush a deep red.

"He'll be here soon", Rachel promised, and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, there was a knock at the door. "Jake!"

"Sorry!" Jake apologised, as Ted let him into the house. "Mum saw something when she was at the shops yesterday, and she wanted to show me before she bought it. Rach, I got Mattie an early Chrissy present!"

"Ooh!" Sammy said excitedly (she was more excited than a child, when it came to Christmas time).

Jake produced a tiny red Santa hat, fluffy pompom and all, with 'baby's first Christmas' embroidered on the front in red.

"Aww!" Rachel squealed. "That is so gorgeous!"

"Very nice!" Melissa giggled, as Carbo cooed over the hat.

"Thank you!" Rachel pecked a kiss to his cheek, before scooping Matilda off the floor. "Mattie, Jake got you a present!"

Her eyes lit up, making everyone laugh. The sight of the baby with the Santa hat on her head made her mother coo and Jake smile, Sammy taking the opportunity to freeze the image of the mother daughter pair in a digital print.

Jake didn't say anything, as the family decorated the tree. There was the usual arguments of who would place the angel at the top (Ted made the executive decision and said that Sammy could) and the yearly argument of who would place Fatty Boomba (a chubby little elf that had secretly always creeped out all three of the Rafter kids) on the tree. Ben argued that it was his turn, but Nathan disagreed, because it had been his turn the year before. Technically, Dave had explained, it was Nathan's –"Ha!" the youngest had screamed triumphantly- but Rachel would be the one to place the elf among the branches. Ben and Nathan had immediately protested, until Julie got sentimental and reminded them that the next year, they would have a fourth child to fight over Fatty Boomba (Ben had groaned. "That means we'll have to share the advent drawers, too!").

"Personally", Melissa whispered to Jake and Sammy (Carbo having joined in on the argument, taking the fat elf off the tree and placing it on triumphantly), "I don't see what the big deal is about that thing, its freaky weird".

"Tradition". Jake shrugged. "Mum, Alex and I have some pretty weird traditions".

At that moment, family traditions were the last thing on his mind. What he was thinking about was all the Christmases he spent without a father, the Christmases he still shared with just his mother and brother. His father had run out right after Alex was born, leaving Jake as the man of the house, at merely five years old. And what had hurt him the most, as a little boy, was not having a Christmas present for his mother. In the years before Alex was born- when they were a happy family of three- his father had always taken him shopping, to select a present for Grace.

After he left, it was up to Jake himself. He had tried so hard to find something for his mother, but more often than not had ended up making a card and a photo frame out of pasta.

It was the thought that counted, Grace had reminded him on many occasions, when he had moped over his unsatisfactory present. But he knew it was more.

So, when shopping, he made sure that he selected something extra for his girlfriend, wrapping them in pink paper and labelling them 'from Matilda'. There was nothing worse than a single mother not getting anything from her children on Christmas Day- all because their father couldn't care less.

If Daniel Griggs wasn't already dead, Jake decided, he would have killed the man himself. He had caused so much pain so someone Jake loved so much, and had abandoned one of the sweetest little girls he had ever had the pleasure to meet. He was not the biological father of Matilda Grace, but he was just as well as.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve when Matilda Grace first spoke.

"Mama", she had said proudly, grabbing at her mother's shirt. Rachel had nearly dropped the little girl in shock, as Ben had shrieked and fallen off the lounge. Nathan had howled with laughter, demanding the money Melissa owed him (she should have known it was a losing bet, she cursed, as she passed over the notes).

But it was Christmas Day that shocked everyone to the core.

"Mama", Matilda called playfully, as she had been doing throughout the whole day. Rachel simply smiled, remembering a saying that she had heard her father and grandfather say numerous times throughout her life. 'You spent the first three years of a child's life teaching them to walk and talk. You then spent the rest of their life telling them to sit down and shut up!'

But when Matilda didn't get the reaction she was hoping for, she tried a different tactic.

With her whole family in the same room, watching a classic Christmas movie, Matilda Grace Rafter spoke her second word.

"Dad!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa! When I posted the previous chapter, I totally forgot to mention we were nearing the end! The end of the journey Rachel, Jake and Matilda are undertaking... but I might write more. Knowing me, that might will almost definately be a yes. Big big big thanks to bubbles799, , Emzi1996 and CheddarFetta for their continued support through this journey! I love you all!**

**Read and review, one last time,**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

The whole room fell silence, as Rachel turned to face her little girl. Matilda just smiled proudly, waiting for her reaction.

Fleeing from the room with tears in her eyes, Rachel closed her door and fell onto the bed, her family unsure what to do.

"Holy crap", Ben uttered.

"Whoa", Carbo breathed.

Matilda's big blue eyes were wide, and her bottom lip quivered.

"It's alright, darling", Chel said soothingly, picking her up off the mat and holding her close, rubbing the little girl's back.

Jake inched towards the door, heading towards Rachel's room and knocking carefully. "Rach? Can I come in?"

Upon receiving no reply, he opened the door, letting himself in warily. Rachel was curled up on her bed, facing the lamp, tears running down her face.

"Rach?" he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, Rachel rolling over and into his arms. "Oh, baby". Jake held her close, dropping a kiss to her blonde curls, slightly ruffled by the Santa had she had worn. "I'm sorry, Rachel, I'm so sorry".

"It's not that", Rachel whispered, her tears soaking into his shirt. "I never wanted my life to turn out like this. I wanted my daughter's dad to be the man I married, the man I loved. But he's not. He's never going to be there for Mattie, not that he would have. You're there for Mattie, you always have been".

It was true. Jake Barton hadn't known Rachel and Matilda- or any of the Rafters- for that long, but he was part of the family. The one who could make the little girl giggle when no one else could, the one who called her 'princess'. Every little girl wanted to be a daddy's princess, and Matilda had already stolen that title.

"Rachel", Jake said seriously, cupping her face in his hands. "Look at me. You and Matilda are two of the most beautiful girls in the whole world, and I don't know about you, but all I want to do is spent time with the two of you".

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Jake silenced her with a kiss.

"I want to spend time with you and Matilda. One day, I want us to get our own place. So it can be the three of us. I can be her father, her stepfather, her daddy or just plain Jake. Really, I don't care, but I know I love that little girl, she's my whole world. My dad left us when I was five, you know that. When I was a kid, my uncle used to say that a man wasn't truly a father unless he kept a photo of his kids in his wallet. There's only one photo in my wallet, and that's of that little girl in there".

"We're going to be a family one day", Rachel mumbled, as Jake held her tight. "We really will be".

And one day, they would be. One day, Matilda Grace would walk down the aisle with her mother, holding a bunch of pink frangipanis. One day, Jake would pace nervously around his house, dressed in his suit, forbidden contact with Rachel until their park wedding. One day, Dave Rafter would kiss his daughter on the cheek, allowing her to step to the alter alone. One day, both Grace and Julie would cry at their children's wedding. One day, Matilda could call Jake 'Daddy'.

One day.

**A father is a guy who has snapshots in his wallet where his money used to be.  
****-Unknown**


End file.
